Sorpresas en san valentín
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: OS para intercambio de san valentín. Theomione. Drastoria.


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen s J. .

N/A: Este OS participa en el intercambio de San Valentín del Team Dramione. Es para la bella Danae (Lluvia de oro) espero de corazón que le guste.

* * *

**Sorpresas en San Valentín**

—¡NO!

—Por favor.

—NO.

—Te llevo a la tienda de los Weasley.

—Ya fui, incluso le escribo Weasley cada vez que necesito algo, me lo envía.

—Una sola vez.

—No.

—Te compro lo que tú me pidas.

—No.

—Te lavo el cabello.

—Patético.

—Digo en voz alta que eres mi novia.

—Lo saben.

—No por mí.

—Sigue siendo un no —pasó la página del libro sin retirar la mirada de éste.

—Iremos a cenar a donde me lo pidas.

—¿El Gran Comedor? Esto es un internado —levantó la ceja con sarcasmo inyectado en cada poro de su piel.

—Dejo que hagas de mí lo que quieras el resto de la noche —eso era ya un intento desesperado.

—No dormimos juntos… NO.

—¡Astoria! ¡Soy tu prometido y esposo en la práctica! —esta vez su voz fue "molesta".

—No. Que sea tu prometida no implica sumisión en absoluto. – La chica esta vez volteó a ver a Draco con los ojos serios. – Iré a descansar, espero que cuando despierte esa estúpida idea se haya ido de tu cabeza. La joven salió de la Sala Común sin siquiera voltear a ver a su prometido, que había aprovechado la soledad del lugar para pedirle a la chica que pospusiera una cena dentro de la Mansión Greengrass para poder ir a un evento de Quiditch. Lo que no sabía era que la chica de hecho ya había conseguido las entradas para uno de los palcos más codiciados del Estadio y sería la sorpresa que le daría para ese San Valentín.

—¡Maldita sea! – El grito de Nott resonó por cada uno de los rincones de la Sala Común y más de uno hubiera sido capaz de asomarse, pero no lo hizo; por el contrario, fue Draco el único que volteó en dirección a la entrada, así que descubrió como Nott entraba en la Sala Común arrojando su capa del uniforme preso de un ataque de ira, Nott, el dueño del autocontrol, el hombre al que jamás había visto enojado, ahora arremetía con cada uno de los objetos que encontraba a su paso.

— ¿Todo bien, Nott? —preguntó el platinado mientras se acercaba al recién llegado.

—¡NO! —gritó el interpelado; —¡Nada está bien! ¡No es posible que yo sea tan idiota!—.

—Eso es capcioso… ¿Verdad? —levantó la ceja el príncipe Slytherin mientras tomaba a quien consideraba su amigo para llevarlo a uno de los sillones y sentarlo.

—Tienes que explicarme exactamente por qué lo piensas —el ojiazul cerró los ojos suspiró, recargose en el sillón, y sobó el puente de su nariz.

—No importa, amigo, de verdad —una sola lágrima cruzó la mejilla del joven que, si en una persona confiaba en toda su vida, era en el platinado que estaba a su lado sumamente preocupado.

—¿Está Astoria? —Draco trastabilló ante tan directa pregunta y quizá, solamente quizá, un deje de celos pasó por su pecho, haciendo caso omiso se decidió a responder.

—Está en su habitación —susurró al tiempo que veía como se levantaba su amigo y corría al corredor de chicas.

Ese día la gente andaba demasiado rara para su gusto.

Astoria caminaba de un lado a otro sin entender nada de lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su confidente.

—Esto nos puede salir muy caro, Nott, entiendo que desbordes de amor, pero no es la forma correcta, hay miles de jóvenes en Hogwarts.

—No somos ni siquiera doscientos estudiantes, Greengrass. Entiendes mi punto.

—Es muy arriesgado, ella no lo creería.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Tiene novio.

—Puedo demostrarle que… —inició la frase el ojiazul hasta que la mirada de la ojos avellana se topó de frente con los suyos.

—¿Puedes demostrarle que hizo una pésima elección? —la joven se puso de pie y tomó las manos de su amigo. –Theodore, no importa lo buen hombre que seas, las mujeres somos necias desde cuna, y aunque sepamos que ese hombre no nos valora, que nos hace llorar, que nos hace mal ¡Seguimos con él! Porque queremos que al pasar de los años, que al pasar de mucho, mucho tiempo podamos decir, "A ese idiota yo lo cambié" … es enfermo, es masoquista, es estúpido, pero es verdad y nunca va a ser distinto. —Theo escuchó a la joven con atención.

—Quieres demasiado a Malfoy, más de lo que él mismo lo merece —susurró mientras abrazaba a la chica,

—Lo quiero con renunciación —admitió la joven sin percatarse de que dos ojitos platinados se abrían desorbitados.

—Yo también te quiero, Astoria… —susurró la voz del joven antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Aquella mañana en particular, Theo se levantó apenas entrada la mañana y caminó a la salida de la Sala Común en sumo y sagrado silencio, pasó cerca de uno de los sillones esperando que nadie se enterara de su presencia.

Salió intentando no hacer ruido y corrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre norte del castillo, justo al otro lado de la sala de Slytherin, allí una cabellera color chocolate lo dejó mudo, sabía que la joven se quedaba horas ahí, pensando en su actual novio, Viktor Krum con el cual, si bien mantenía contacto a través de cartas, salía en diferentes revistas y reportajes con otras jóvenes bellas y extravagantes que Krum no se cansaba de ostentar como su amiga.

—Buenos días, Granger —saludó Nott.

—Nott —saludó la joven perturbada por la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada con la llegada del Slytherin.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, pensé que quizá es un buen momento para hablar de lo ocurrido ayer… —el beso que tanto había sacudido el temple tan conocido de Theodore Nott, el beso que le hizo avisar a su amiga Astoria que no se casaría con la chica de Dumstrang, tal y como lo había pensado con antelación, y se iría a seguir la epifanía de un romance fugaz.

—No creo que sea prudente, yo, estaba muerta de celos al saber que Viktor había salido con una amiga y… sabes perfectamente que…-

Theodore se acercó a la joven.

—¿Piensas que con esa palabrería me vas a hacer olvidar que era algo que tú también querías que pasara? Escucha muy bien, Granger, no soy Potter, no soy Weasley, no soy ni de lejos Longbotton, no soy Loovegood… tengo cerebro y de sobra, tengo mucho que hacer antes de permitirme ser engañado por un Gryffindor —siseó tomando a la joven de la cadera y poniéndola contra el barandal.

—Déjame recordarte —la joven levantó su mano izquierda permitiéndose ostentar un anillo promesa, regalo de Krum.

—Promesas son promesas, se pueden romper en cualquier momento —agregó mientras observaba lo labios de la joven, estaba harto de ser siempre correcto, siempre caballero, siempre frío, siempre distante.

—No, es mucho más que una promesa.

—Si sigues aquí y no me has pedido que me largue es porque una parte de ti quiere quedarse y sucumbir a lo que es inevitable, porque cuando no te veo tú me observas, porque te sientas justo frente a mi en el comedor… no puedes decirme que te soy indiferente. —no la dejó hablar y atrapó sus labios, dejando que la cordura y cualquier norma social se fuera al demonio, pero para las historias de amor se necesitan dos personas, Hermione respondió al beso, quizá por despecho o quizá reafirmando lo que Nott había dicho con antelación, una lucha por el dominio de la situación se desató entre ambos jóvenes, que tan solo se separaban para recuperar el aliento, que tan solo buscaban más del otro, que no querían saber nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Al terminar, ambos se vieron largamente y asintieron con la cabeza. —Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, está bien, si quieres que esto sea entre las sombras está bien, él es tinta, yo soy material, yo soy real, y esto —señaló a ambos con una sola mano; —lo voy a entender, este San Valentín tú esperas una carta, yo un encuentro, tú te sujetas a una promesa, y yo a tu voluntad —Hermione se quedó en silencio antes de abrazar su cintura mientras el viento alborotaba su cabellera y dejaba hablar al chico.

La pareja clandestina bajó de la mano para separarse antes de llegar a donde la luz del pasillo lo apuntaría y posiblemente podría descubrirlos, una última sonrisa de despedida y cada quien, a su habitación.

Nott llegaría a decir que había ido a estudiar con una mirada cómplice de sus amigos, Hermione llegaría a escribir en pergamino "Solamente pienso en ti".


End file.
